Naruto Astaroth Bael: the Ice King
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: that day... that dreadful day... on that day my life changed forever. i, Naruto Astaroth Bael, son of Minato Bael and Kushina Astaroth, holder of the Longinus Absolute Demise... will do the impossible... i will control Change... the very force that is always there and happening but is just out of reach... i will control it in order to, well you'll just have to find out. NarutoHarem
1. prologue

**Ok chellenge time because somebody wanted me to do it and I had been meaning to do a story for this category.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

"Hmm, so this is Kuoh Academy? To think it's been eight years since I was last here in the human world…" a man muttered. This man has scarlet red colored hair with two long bangs framing his angular face (Sirechs Hairstyle). He has blue-black eyes, and looked totally calm, as if he truly didn't care although his eyes tell a different emotion… compassion.

This man… is Naruto Astaroth - Bael, a pure blooded devil of immense power. His father is Minato Bael, a powerful member of the Bael family as he took the 'Power of Destruction' to heights the clan could only dream of. His mother is Kushina Astaroth, a powerful devil who specializes in sword combat and fire magic.

As he sat in a tree looking at the academy he couldn't help but think of everything that led up to him being here.

Flashback:

_Naruto rode in a carriage with his mother as they traveled to the Gremory Household. "Mom, why are we going to the Gremory's?" he asked._

_Kushina smiled "Because, your father's cousin wanted to meet you and her daughter Rias. That isn't a problem… is it?" she said the last part sweetly as a Hannya mask appeared behind her with glowing red eyes and teeth the size of long hunting knives. _

"_N-No, that's fine!" he replied quickly as to not incur his mother's wrath._

_When they arrived at the Gremory Estate they were greeted by Lord and Lady Gremory along with a five year old red headed girl. Lord Gremory smiled and pushed the little girl ahead. She walked up to Naruto and Kushina and bowed "welcome to the Gremory Estate, I'm Rias Gremory, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said._

_Kushina smiled at the girl while Naruto nodded his head and introduced himself "Hello Rias, I'm Naruto Astaroth Bael. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."_

_That day everything changed for Naruto. Over the course of the next five years Rias and Naruto grey so close that people would ask if they were dating. They denied it as they were just friends… or, at least in their minds they were. As Naruto began his training in the Bael Family's Powers he discovered many things. One of which happened shortly after Naruto and Rias went to the human world, where Rias found a girl named Akeno and made her the queen, and first member of her peerage. As Naruto walked away from them a stray Devil named Reaper ambushed him in an alley_

"_Well well well, if it isn't a little devil who's aura is just, delectable… no time for talk, I just want my meal." He said as he licked his lips while staring hungrily into the ten year olds eyes. He lunged and Naruto hand up his hands and closed his eyes waiting for his death… but it never came._

_He slowly opened his eyes and saw Reaper completely frozen in ice just inches away from him. Naruto reached out and poked the ice which, along with Reaper shattered into water and dust. Naruto just stood there, staring in shock at where reaper once stood. _

_After an hour of just standing there staring at the space in front of him his parents ran into the alley where they felt his aura signature. They looked on as he stared at what seemed like nothing. They looked at their son and something seemed off about his appearance… then they noticed his wrists. Two bracelets, one of each wrist, made of ice crystals… the Longinus sacred gear known as Absolute Demise… _

"_This complicates things a bit…" Minato said snapping Naruto out of his trance…_

_Naruto looked at his wrists… _"Everything changes so quickly"_ he thought._

_That was the day his training took an new and vigorous turn… as well as the last day he would see Rias for eight years…_

Flashback: End

Naruto smiled softly "Everything changes, it is the way of Nature… nothing can stop change. It is a force that cannot be understood or controlled… it is always just out of reach for those who need it most. Naruto noticed a flash of red walking down the street next to him and thought _"Well Rias, be prepared because just like that day eight years ago… everything is about to change"_

**Well what did you all think? Was it good for a prologue… I have never really done one before since I usually just jump into a new chapter without a prologue.**

**The only reason I did one is because the person who asked me to write this story wanted it to be a challenge… anyway please leave a review that is not insulting. I take time out of my day to write this tuff and I don't want to have to read you people yelling at me for writing something that YOU didn't like!**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. tournament

**Ok first order of business: Why does Naruto have a Sacred Gear if he is a pure blooded devil?'**

**Answer: isn't Naruto always doing the fucking impossible? Now because of you people I have to come up with a way for him to actually have one… so yeah I'm not happy right now.**

**sirzechs lucifer (Guest)**: **did you just call me a fucking whore? Or was it a typo…**

**Last of all SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THIS SACRED GEAR!**

**Also I would like to just tell you all to STOP TELLING ME MY PROLOGUE WAS WAY TO SHORT! IN MY OPINION PROLOGUES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SHORT! **

**First off I would like to apologize ahead of time for this chapter as it is shorter than I would like it to be but I felt that it was a good place to end it**

**this was supposed to be out on Wednesday but i got sidetracked and i slept almost the whole day on Wednesday... sooo yeah  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

Naruto sat in the tree for another few minutes just staring at the moon with a small smile gracing his features. "Yes… everything is about to change…" he stated as he jumped down. He wandered the streets for a bit before coming across the manor that that his parents acquired for him and his peerage.

He walked through the door and was greeted by his peerage in the living room. "Welcome Back Naruto, are you ready?" his queen Medaka (Medaka's Box) asked him.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I got the plane tickets all set for tomorrow morning. Beijing here we come" he said as his peerage nodded.

His Bishop, Lisara Restall looked at her king "So how do you think the competition will be?" she asked

Naruto adopted a thinking pose "Hmm, I think they will do fine, except when they face me… then they will fall." Naruto answered with his rook Elfman Strauss (Fairy Tail), his three pawns, Asuna (SAO), Zabuza and Haku (Male for this story) Momichi, his two knights Erza (Fairy Tail) Gremory, and Misuzu Kusakabe, and his second Bishop Edward Elric (FMA) nodding in agreement.

"Alright let's get some sleep" Naruto told his peerage as he walked up the stairs and into his room where he promptly fell onto his bed and was out like a light.

The next morning Naruto sat with his peerage on a private plane which would land in Beijing in about two hours. "So Asuna, did you enter us into Kuoh Academy?" Naruto questioned.

Asuna nodded "Yeah, they paperwork is all set and we are expected to be there in a week." She told him.

"Good" he replied back just as the plane landed.

Two day later Naruto stood in an arena where the martial art tournament would be held. Thousands of people stood in the crowd and Naruto knew one thing before he even left for this tournament… Kuoh Academy is going to be watching the tournament on a TV in each classroom… man is Rias in for a surprise.

Kuoh Academy

Rias sat in the auditorium with most of the school. She, obviously, was sitting with her peerage as they watched the beginning of the martial arts tournament that was happening in Beijing, China. "Japan may be my favorite country but China is nice too." Rias said to her queen Akeno.

Akeno nodded "Yes, I hear that this tournament is to die for as it is a huge event." She replied.

Just then the first match was set up and Rias gasped which caused many people to look at her "What the hell is my cousin doing there?" she yelled.

Various people looked at the guy with red hair which had the girls blushing and the guys leaking killer intent at the fact that this guy has the attention of all the ladies and what's worse his upper body is completely naked since he has forgone a shirt thus showing his muscular body to the world. He wore only a pair of brown martial arts pants with a rust orange sash around his waist and a pair of thin shoes that were common among the martial arts community. (basically he is dressed like Bacchus from Fairy Tail)

Back with Naruto

Naruto walked into the ring and faced his opponent, they bowed and Naruto suddenly lashed out with a palm strike followed by a flying roundhouse kick.

"Point, Naruto" the ref stated.

His opponent got back up and went for a kick and it would have landed it Naruto didn't catch it and backhand him out of the ring.

"Point, Match goes to Naruto" announced the ref.

Cheering sounded throughout the crowd.

Naruto watched the next few fights with a critical eye as he felt somebody talking about him.

Kuoh Academy

"Wow, your cousin sure knows how to take down an opponent quickly and efficiently, huh Rias?" Kiba asked his King.

Rias blushed a little "Yeah, he sure does know how to show power and speed in his attacks."

With that they refocused back on his next match which was against some guy in a blue outfit and a Mohawk.

Fighting ring

The two contestants bowed and the guy in blue lashed out at Naruto and everybody watched as he skillfully evaded all the attacks but let the man hit him a few times only for his opponent to bring his hand back and hiss in pain.

"What the hell is your skin made of?" he yelled.

Naruto smirked "I practiced the art of Shoaling Kung Fu mixed with my personal style, the Chop Hanging Palm… Say goodbye to your chance at winning." Naruto told him as he sent a low round house king followed by another kick that sent his out of the ring and onto the floor where he was gasping for the air that had left his body to be breathed in by some random bystander.

Next up happened to be the semifinals where Naruto met this one guy in red who was ruthless to his opponents. Naruto stared at him "So, you show no mercy… that is good and all, but this tournament is not about being out to kill the opponent it is about showing your ability as well as winning.

At Kuoh Academy

Everybody was wide eyed at what was revealed and many guys yelled out "RIAS HAS SUCH A BADASS COUSIN!"

The girls could help but disagree, but then again they were staring at his ass and they thought it was a fine one.

Everybody watched the final match as Naruto decimated the guy.

Five days later:

Naruto walked towards Kuoh academy with most of his peerage since most of them are still of school age. When he walked into the gate all the girls squealed in delight at the fact that the sexy cousin of Rias is now attending their school. Naruto entered the main entryway of the school and stood face to face with the person he hadn't seen face to face with for a long while.

"Hello…Rias…"

**Once again it is shorter than I wanted it to be since I wanted to make it around 2000 words but it didn't turn out that way… that and I have a story on my mind that JUST WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**

**Alright have a nice day! Peace! **


End file.
